fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Tension Show
Tension Show Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on October week 4. Results Tension Show 2006 *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Kin Tsuchi and Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Misty after a Spongenado *'Kappa Mikey' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Television Championship **Mikey pinned Patrick after a Lylymu Splash *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Timmy Turner and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Timmy after a Banzai Splash *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim pinned Krabs after an Alien Spear *'The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron to become the #1 contenders for the WWT Tag Team Championship **Gaara pinned Danny after a Sand Bomb *'Hangman horror match: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Shikamaru Nara and won the WWT World Title **Spongebob won the match after Shikamaru was knocked out. Tension Show 2007 *'Invader Zim and Snap' def. The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankurō) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Snap pinned Kankuro after a Snappy Bomb *'Captain Youngblood' def. Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants, Chouji Akimichi and Danny Phantom and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Youngblood pinned Squidward after Danny hit him with a Ghostsault *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sandy Cheeks and won the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sandy after a Witch's Peak *'Ultimate X match: Kappa Mikey' def. Mr. Krabs and won the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey took the title belt *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Jimmy Neutron **Timmy pinned Jimmy after a Timmy Star *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Patrick after an S-Factor Tension Show 2008 *'The Winners (Norbert and Sasquatch)' (W/Kankurō) def. The Bikini Bottom Bad Boyz (Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star) (W/Sandy) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Spongebob after a Beaver Fever *'Chouji Akimichi' (W/Ino) def. Snap and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Chouji pinned Snap after a Muscle Buster *'Ember McLain' def. Desire and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Desire after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Mr. Krabs (W/Squidward Tentacles) and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Krabs after a Star Dust *'Truman X' def. Kankurō **Truman pinned Kankuro after Gaara came and gave Kankuro a Sand Whip and after a Truman Breaker *'Captain Youngblood' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Title **Youngblood pinned Danny after a Pirate Bomb Tension Show 2009 *'Skulker' def. Jimmy Neutron and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Skulker pinned Jimmy after a top rope Skulker Buster *'Sasquatch' (W/Norbert) def. Jake Long and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Sasquatch pinned Jake after a Small Package **This stopped Jake Long's streak at 50-0 *'Dagget Beaver' def. Shikamaru Nara **Dagget pinned Shikamaru after a Muscular Savior and Beaver Splash *'Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs' (W/Ino Yamanaka) def. Squidward Tentacles and Truman X and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Chouji pinned Truman after a Banzai Drop *'Shego' def. Temari and won the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Temari tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Danny Phantom' def. Patrick Star and won the WWT Television Championship **Danny pinned Patrick after a Ghostsault *'Kappa Mikey' (W/Ino Yamanaka) def. Timmy Turner and retained WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Timmy after a Low Blow and Lylymu Breaker *'Invader Zim' def. Kankurō and retained the WWT World Title Tension Show 2010 *'Sasquatch' def. Patrick Star and retained the WWT Television Championship **Sasquatch pinned Patrick after an Elbow Drop *'Mr. Krabs' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs pinned Timmy after a Million Dollar Elbow *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Jake Long (W/Shikamaru Nara as a special ref) and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Jake after Shikamaru gave Jake an S-Factor and Dagget gave him a Beaver Splash on a table *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Norbert Beaver and won the WWT National Championship **Squidward made Norbert tap out to the Octopus Lock *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Misty after a Brain Crusher *'The S-Factor (Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi)' (W/Temari) def. Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Shikamaru pinned Jimmy after a ShadowSault *'Skulker' (W/Kankurō) def. Captain Youngblood (W/Gaara) **Skulker pinned Youngblood after a Roll up **Skulker wrestled in disguise in this match, as the mysterious guy who attacked Youngblood since two months prior to this event. He revealed himself in the last moments of the match. *'Danny Phantom' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and retained the WWT World Title **Danny pinned Zim after a Ghostsault Tension Show 2011 *'Eric Cartman' def. Mr. Krabs to retain the WWT National Championship **Cartman pinned Krabs after a Big Splash *'Norbert and Sasquatch' def. Zaku and Dosu (W/Kin) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Norbert pinned Dosu after a Beaver Fever *'Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Mikey after a Timmy Star *'Temari' def. Lydia in a Steel Cage match to win the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Lydia after a diving leg drop from the top of the cage *'Captain Youngblood' def. Dagget Beaver **Youngblood pinned Dagget after a Pirate Clothesline **As a result of winning, Youngblood got a World title match at Channels War 2011 *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Snap and won the WWT Television Championship **Squidward pinned Snap after falling on him during a Snappy Bomb *'Patrick Star, Gaara and Jake Long' def. The F-B-N (Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and Skulker) **Jake pinned Danny after a Dragon DDT and a shot from Danny's award. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Kankurō in an Anything goes match and won the WWT World Championship **Shikamaru pinned Kankuro after a sledgehammer shot from an interfering Captain Youngblood. Tension Show 2013 *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs **Chris Griffin pinned Krabs after a Griffin's Wing. *'Neji Hyūga' def. Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Snap after reversing a Sunset Flip. *'Jake Long and Shego' def. Jimmy Neutron and Eric Cartman **Jake pinned Jimmy after a Dragon DDT. **Chouji Akimichi was set to be Jimmy's partner but no-showed. *'Ember McLain '''def. Sakura Haruno and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Sakura after a '''Rock And Roll Cutter'. *'Patrick Star' def. Captain Youngblood **Patrick pinned Youngblood after a SuperNova. *'The Angry Beavers' (Norbert and Daggett) def. Zaku and Dosu (W/Kin Tsuchi) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Dosu after a Beaver Splash. *'Danny Phantom '''def. Gaara, Wolfgang and Kankurō **Danny pinned Kankuro after a chair shot and a '''Ghost Slam'. *'Timmy Turner' def. Naruto Uzumaki 4-3 in an 30 minutes Iron Man match and retained the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Naruto after a kick to the jaw (7:42) **Timmy pinned Naruto after a Star Dust (8:39) **Timmy was disqualified after a Low Blow (9:40) **Timmy pinned Naruto after an inside Cradle (10:11) **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Tombstone (17:39) **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Backslide (20:22) **Timmy pinned Naruto after a Timmy Star (29:55) Tension Show 2014 *'Captain Youngblood' def. Squidward Tentacles **Youngblood pinned Squidward after a Pirate Clothesline. *'Gaz' def. Ember McLain and Lydia (W/Freakshow) and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Lydia after a Nightmare's World. *'Eddy' def. Danny Phantom **Eddy pinned Danny after a Saviour Self. *'Snap' (W/Roll) def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) in a Hardcore Match and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Zim after a Super Snappy Bomb. *'Jake Long and Rock Lee' def. Neji Hyūga and Sai **Jake pinned Sai after a Dragon DDT from Jake. *'Team Amazement (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin)' def. The Angry Beavers (W/Sasquatch) © and The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō) in a Three Way Dance and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Norbert after Chris hit a Samoan Drop at Sasquatch which dropped him at Norbert. **Team Amazement pinned The Sand Siblings after a Double German Suplex. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) **Naruto pinned Shikamaru after a Dragon DDT from Jake Long. *'Patrick Star' def. Timmy Turner and Fuzzy Lumpkins and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Timmy after a SuperNova. Tension Show 2015 *'T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre)' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the 'WWT Tag Team Championship' **Truman pinned Squidward after '''Marking The Spot'. *'Patrick Star' def. Neji Hyugga **Patrick pinned Neji after a Pat Gore. *'Gaz' def. Kin Tsuchi (W/Temari) in a Steel Cage Match and won the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz won by escaping through the door after hitting an elbow from the top of the cage, as Shego and Sakura chased Temari to the backstage. *'The Otonin' (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) **Dosu pinned both Beavers after he moved out of the way of a Double Missile Dropkick, making the Beavers hit themselves. *Timmy Turner fought Snap to a time limit draw in a Hardcore Match and retained the WWT Television Championship **After the bout went to the 20-minute time-limit, Snap tried to make Timmy agree to five more minutes, to no avail. *'Rock Lee' def. Chouji Akimichi **Lee pinned Chouji after a Leaf Hurricane, moments after Sai and Ino come to the ring and distracted Chouji. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Shikamaru Nara and Jake Long in a Dream Comes True match **Youngblood pinned Jake after a Pirate Clotheline, moments after he hit Shikamaru with a Back Stabber. **Stipulations stated the winner would get a match of his choosing. *Naruto Uzumaki fought Fuzzy Lumpkins (W/Freakshow) to no contest and retained the WWT World Championship **The match ended when Naruto hit referee Jason Smith with a Springboard Crossbody by mistake. Freakshow hit Naruto with his rod and Fuzzy hit Naruto with a steel chair. However, Danny Phantom ran to the ring with a referee shirt and attacked Fuzzy, making his return after being injured at Televmania. After the match, Danny hit Naruto with the Ghost Slam. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's